User talk:Bart Barrow
Sysop me Plox? I still can't delete all those move artifacts I created =/ 12:16, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the gratz message. (btw, the bot puts my name for welcoming now :O ) 14:47, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Template:Infobox Template:Infobox is broken. 23:38, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for fixing it! 22:07, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, its still broken. Check the Crypt rat page, and view the source : 22:22, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, we are currently working on fixing, it thanks! Bart Barrow 14:43, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Welcome message and theme Hiya, Please stop changing the MediaWiki:Welcome-user. When its empty, it adds the name of the admin who was the last sysop that edited the wiki. So, there's no point of changing as it won't use my name if I haven't been active. By the way, why did you change the theme? It looks terrible right now. 09:19, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :oh, forgot to add some stuff. Please change the hilites when you sysop/unsysop someone, so its easier to understand who's sysop or not. Currently, I've no idea who is. Can you put a list on my talk so I can fix it? 09:21, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bot status Nope. Wiki staff flags bots. 12:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hilite MediaWiki:Common.css/hilite You CAN help... ... by making me an admin. Marti522 (talk) 17:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) About this wiki... So we can only do things about Barrows and sorts? Can we make a few weapon/rune pages/armour like the black salamander, mind rune, black dragonhide body etc... P.S. I is no vandal 17:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hooray! I fixed the infobox. It should work fine now. 16:28, April 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Why does the time show up in little boxes now? (For ~~~~). It looks normal for ~~~~~ Example: ~~~~ returns: 16:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) and ~~~~~ returns: 16:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) My userpage Can I get sysop back now? I want to edit my userpage. >.< 12:38, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :I lul'd. 19:52, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Teh policies You know, I think we should improve those policies and give them all their own page. What do you think? 21:04, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, by the way, do you remember the special way that allowed us to contact the wikistaff? I was going to ask them to change into Barrows wiki, but I forgot the page's name. >_> Tell me on my talk if you do. 21:14, May 29, 2010 (UTC) omfg nub gratz on your 200 edits frubcake 14:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) teh weirdness Few days ago, I got an e-mail from teh wikistaff saying that the issue was solved. However, when I check it now, it has not been solved. Should I contact them and tell them it didn't work, or wait a few days to see if it'll fix itself? 19:30, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Unnecessary, we don't want loads of noobs around. Also, there is no way we get 200 non-stubs. 13:16, June 5, 2010 (UTC)